


Comedy Gold

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8821276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hi! Livs here, this is my first X reader and I really hope you enjoy it with my favourite volleyball boy :3 I am really happy at how this turned out and would really appreciate kudos and feedback! I will be thinking of writing more for different characters from different anime so look out for that! Happy reading!Livs~





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Livs here, this is my first X reader and I really hope you enjoy it with my favourite volleyball boy :3 I am really happy at how this turned out and would really appreciate kudos and feedback! I will be thinking of writing more for different characters from different anime so look out for that! Happy reading!  
> Livs~

Frozen in time, I stare down with terrified eyes at his hand. His little finger in a distorted shape, his expression writhing in pain.  
"Tsu...ki.." I whimper.  
My body jolts and i find my hands tearing through the air, trying to make my way to him to make sure he is okay.  
Slamming into countless bodies I feel my sight blurring with tears. He's okay, he is.  
I skid to a halt as I see his hunched body clutching his hand. His gaze tears from mine, embarrassment flooding his pupils. Before I could even get a single syllable out, Kiyoko places a hand on my shaking shoulder.  
"He's fine, a broken finger but he's fine"  
I nod rapidly but without breaking eye contact with his glossy almond ones. I feel as though if I even blink he'll succumb to defeat. Like he did...

~Flashback~

"Big brother you are so cool on the court!" I beam at my big brother.  
"Hey thanks kiddo!". He laughs in joy.  
He bends down and ruffles my hair and breaks into another one of his motivational lessons.  
"I'll tell you, it's not easy to get what you want. You need to put so much effort to get there (Y/N)! But trust me it's worth it when you can finally said I did it! Trust me! I know you can do anything because you are like your big brother, someone who never gives up!" His warm tone and smile makes me giggle with glee.  
He was always there to tell me I could do anything, his words mattered the most to me because he was my role model. He did everything to be where he was now, on a national team representing Japan. I aspired to be like him! I couldn't ever imagine him giving up, it just seemed impossible. But like he said, there's always a possible in impossible. 

I didn't want that to be true...

"Thank you for coming! He really appreciates it!" My mother gently speaks into the eeiry silence of the hospital room. My trembling hand caresses his. However his blank expression doesn't respond in any way. His heavily bandaged hand twitches in pure frustration.

They said it would never work the same way it did ever again.

Now at first I didn't understand. I told him that he would find another way to play volleyball with his "new hand". He would just shake his head with tears falling down his cheeks.  
"No... kid..do" he would croak.

It scared me to see he had given up, even if it was impossible for it to hit a volleyball ever again. 

I thought he would find a way...

 

~Flashback End~

Kiyoko nods at Akiteru, Yachi and me while maneuvering her body to go take Tsukishima to the nurse.  
"Wait!... Kiyoko-san, u need to be there to support the team. I'll take Tsukishima-kun to the Nurse!". I say in a cracked voice. Kiyoko's expression develops from a look of surprise to one of calm and gratefulness.  
"Thank you (Y/N)-chan, take care of him and make sure he's good to come back". She replies. I watch her as she jogs back to the court.  
My eyes wander back to his as he scoffs."Come to pity me?".  
I frown. "You know I wouldn't do that".

~Time skip to Nure Office~

I quietly command him to sit as I flit around the room in search of bandages. The absence of talk eats away at me.  
"Tsukishima-kun. Why did you... Why did you put your body in danger like that? I would have thought u would know the consequences..." I finally confess.  
His eyebrows raise then furrow as my words spill out, I caress his broken finger but before my suddenly heated cheeks become unmissable i rapidly wrap it up in bandages making sure to be as careful as possible.  
"I promised I would stop Ushijima-sans spikes so that's what I did" he bluntly states.  
I hear a wince as I see I have squeezed his hand too tightly.  
"I'm... sorry" I breathe out.  
After seconds of more silence he cancels it with his raised tone.  
"Are we done here? Can I go back?" He says in a fed up tone but still showing hints of discomfort.  
I blink several times at him as i realise what he is saying.  
"Kei you're hurt, you can't expect yourself to go back out there! I.... won't let you  hurt... yourself! My voice trails off as tears again blurr my sight.  
His eyes widen in shock.  
"Kei" I say in a desperate tone.  
"Please don't be selfish for once and let me be selfish! Let me keep you here so you're safe and you won't get hurt and you won't go..." my words are fumbled and I feel my voice wavering into a whimper.  
However suddenly I feel slender arms wrap around my torso and tug my quivering body closer to his warm body. I feel my hands clutch at his back in a plead for him to not go.  
"No, let me be selfish and let me win this, let me win this to show you I'm not that so called flightless crow. Let me be selfish and keep you here so you can watch me win this. He murmurs into my hair.  
"N..o" I cry out in a hushed voice. But before I can silence him he does it first by taking my lips and softly caressing them with his cold yet soft ones in a passionate gentle kiss. My eyes soften and close, my hands stroking his blonde locks. He strokes my cheek in such a soothing way I can't even recognise him anymore. Even still in surprise my body gives in, tears still gliding down my cheeks and my hand responding to his by tracing his skin.  
Out of breath we pull away, only for him to tilt his head to the side to get a better angle to lean in again. He repeats this several times, me panting and his clouded eyes looking at me with such affection. Finally we pull away, his forehead resting against mine as we catch our breath. The only words I can breath out are. 

"Win this".

~After the match~ 

After that final point is scored the whole room is halted in time.  
Karasuno has done it.  
With Saeko-san screaming and Yachi-chan fainting, the atmosphere is full of screams of joy and sobs. Tears don't blur my eyes, the tears are already too busy sliding down my pink cheeks. His head whips around to meet my gaze, a sudden rare smile on his face. It hurrys back into a forced stoic expression but that moment was enough for me. Again my hands are tearing through the air as I slam this time into his body. He swings me around in the air, in that moment he couldn't care less who saw us.  
"Kei!!" I sob.  
He nestles his face into my hair as I pepper his bandaged with kisses. 

I'm glad he was selfish this final time.


End file.
